


Calling Doctor Blaine

by colferswift



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor Blaine, Doctor/Patient, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colferswift/pseuds/colferswift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blaine is the flirtiest, and probably the worst doctor in the world. But who cares so long as the boys fall in love? For the sake of cuteness, let’s pretend that it’s okay for doctors to flirt with patients. </p>
<p>Based on this text post http://nursejpg.tumblr.com/post/95082374013/listens-to-ur-heart-with-a-stethoscope-takes-ur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Doctor Blaine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 40 minutes and it is basically just ridiculous fluff for the sake of fluff. enjoy!

Kurt sat on the examination table, swinging his feet and staring at the medical charts hanging on the wall. He hated going to the doctor, in fact, he avoided it as much as he possibly could, but as the summer was drawing to a close, his allergies were in full swing.

 

To make matters just a little bit worse, his primary doctor had moved her practice out of state, so he was forced to go to a new doctor; a Doctor Anderson. Kurt knew that Doctor Anderson was probably a perfectly capable doctor with all of the qualifications that his prior doctor had, but he was nervous nonetheless.

 

When the door opened at last, a handsome man with dark curls and a bright smile walked into the room. Kurt immediately returned the infectious grin, his cheeks flushing red and his heart speeding up.

 

_“Get yourself under control,”_ he tried to tell his heart. _“Stop that.”_

“Hello Kurt! I’m Doctor Anderson, but you can feel free to call me Blaine,” the doctor washed his hands, not taking his eyes away from Kurt. “I’m not here to be super formal, we can be friends. Is that okay with you?”

 

Kurt merely nodded; he didn’t know how to take this extremely friendly physician. In his experience, doctors were always very…well, clinical. Doing their job before writing you a prescription with handwriting that was practically illegible. That was always how it went.

 

“Cat got your tongue? I don’t know if I’ve got any meds for that! Wanna open it up for me?” Blaine asked. This guy was clearly a pediatrician. Kurt went to the wrong building, didn’t he? He was supposed to meet a different Anderson. That had to be it. Kurt opened his mouth nonetheless, and Blaine flashed a small flashlight into his mouth.

 

“Say, Ahhh!” Blaine said in a singsong voice. Kurt’s eyes widened in confusion, but he obeyed.

 

“Ahhhhh,” Kurt sang with confidence; he was a professional after all.

 

“Those are some lovely pipes you’ve got!” Blaine complimented, putting the flashlight back into his pocket.

 

“I’m sure you can tell I have really bad allergies?” Kurt asked, hoping to put his handsome doctor back on track.

 

“Oh, yeah, yes of course,” Blaine blushed. He honest to God _blushed._ Kurt made a handsome doctor _blush._ What was happening here? “I’m gonna listen to your heart and your breathing to see where you’re at,” Blaine continued. “You probably just need your allergy medications switched around.”

 

Blaine asked Kurt to lift his shirt so that he could listen to his heart and lungs. The stethoscope was cold on his chest, and the man shivered. Blaine smiled at him, “I know, I know it sucks. This used to be my least favorite part,” the doctor empathized.

 

The doctor then moved the stethoscope to Kurt’s back, asking him to take deep breaths in and out to see what condition his lungs were in. “Hmm, interesting,” Blaine said.

 

“What’s interesting? Is there something wrong? I only have allergies!” Kurt said, a small twinge of worry in his belly.

 

“Yes, yes you have allergies, but I’m afraid I have to give you even more news than that,” Blaine said, writing something down and then looking up at him.

 

“Well?” Kurt asked.

 

“You are very cute,” Blaine grinned. “I’m going to have to write you a prescription for 1,000 kisses.”

 

Kurt’s mouth hung open, and then his face broke into a huge smile, a smile that could only rival Blaine’s smile the moment he first saw Kurt. All he could think was, “No he did _not.”_

 

“You can tell me if I’m out of line, but I’m going to write you a prescription for a stronger allergy medication, and I’m going to give you my cell phone number, and then, if you are interested in giving me a call, you can see another doctor. But…you’re too cute to let go.”

 

Kurt smirked and hopped off the examination table, walked towards Blaine and straightened his purple bowtie before taking the piece of paper.

 

“We’ll see,” he smirked, pressing a kiss to the shorter man’s forehead. With that he walked out of the examination room with his head held high, confidence coursing through is veins.

 

He wondered if the Doctor made house calls.

 


End file.
